


Dark Fic Kinktober Event

by Hella_D_Altar



Category: Undertale
Genre: 31 days, Dark fic, Kinktober, Multi, dark themes, event, explicit scenes, non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2020-11-26 02:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20922506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hella_D_Altar/pseuds/Hella_D_Altar
Summary: WARNINGThis book will contain a lot of heavy themes and dark/explict chapters.It's all just fiction and does not represent the author in any way.Read under your own responsibility.





	1. DarkFic kinktober

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING  
This book will contain a lot of heavy themes and dark/explict chapters.   
It's all just fiction and does not represent the author in any way.   
Read under your own responsibility.

This is the DarkFic Kinktober Event Book I'll be writing! The chapters won't be updated one after another. Some can come now, some later, it won't have a schedule  
Thee themes of the Event are the ones below: 

Day 1- Mind Control/Hypnotism  
Day 2- Drugging/Somnophilia  
Day 3- Whipping  
Day 4- Fucking Machine  
Day 5- Force Feeding/Oviposition  
Day 6- Face Fucking  
Day 7- Photography/Video Taping  
Day 8- Tentacles/All the way through  
Day 9- Cum Milking  
Day 10- Size Difference/Micro/Macro  
Day 11- Gang Bang/Multiple Penetration/Spitroasting  
Day 12- Forced Chastity  
Day 13- Restrains  
Day 14- Body swap  
Day 15- Voyeurism  
Day 16- Fisting  
Day 17- Gags  
Day 18- Amputation/Knife Play/Biting  
Day 19- Forced Urination/Water sports  
Day 20- Hate Fucking  
Day 21- Face Sitting  
Day 22- Cuckolding  
Day 23- Pet Play  
Day 24- Breath Play/Electrostim  
Day 25- Orgasm Control  
Day 26- Stuck in wall/Glory hole  
Day 27- Degradation/Humiliation  
Day 28- Broken/Soul Cracks/Dollification  
Day 29- Breeding  
Day 30- Public Use  
Day 31- Crying  
Extra- Aftercare (because i love it)  
Feel Free to do it as well.  
Enjoy your stay! ^^


	2. Day 1- Mind Control/Hypnotims

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one won't have hentai sorry! But it's pretty much angst for my thirsty readers~  
Mermaid Echo belongs to Dezzy Phantom on Tumblr.   
Wich Nightmare belongs to me

The Little mermaid hated it. Every single time they meet is the same! Always screaming at each other for god knows why. Nightmare always guilty trip him about leaving him alone and ‘’abandoning‘’ him for his dream lover.  
And Echo always listens to him.   
It felt like some kind of mind control. Like Nightmare was hypnotizing him somehow! It was agonizing…..   
But he couldn’t do anything against it. After all…..  
Nightmare had his soul.  
His life was on Nightmare’s hands forever now! The taller had full control to decide if he should live or not. And he was begging for his mercy already.  
He couldn’t take this torture anymore, but he was afraid to die.   
‘’Please, I’m tired of this…’’  
The witch had a wide grin on his face. The smaller was finally giving up to him. Now, he would be his forever and ever!   
But deep inside….  
He felt sad for the little thing.   
Could it be? Could his heart be finally beating again?   
No! It was impossible! It died within his brother a long ago. Longer than the time could tell. It would never beat again.   
It was long lost gone.   
So was the mermaid.


	3. Day 2- Drugging/Somnophilia

Cross came to Dust’s house a little earlier than they planned to make sure he wouldn’t be late. Both just had an end of a long relationship and were planning to do something together.   
Cross just ended his relationship with Nightmare due to constant abuse. It was the harder thing he ever did. He was scared that Nightmare would hurt him. But instead, he apologized and left.   
Dust found out Blue was having problems because of him and decided to finish their relationship. Seeing Blue cry was heartbreaking. He was deeply hurt.   
They both were.  
Dust- you came pretty early huh?  
Cross- I had nothing to do at home so…  
Dust- come in!   
Cross walked in smiling at Dust. The truth was that he didn’t really felt safe at home. Nightmare still had one of the keys to enter and he wasn’t brave enough to ask it back. He was going to change the door lock on Monday so why not spend the weekend in a friend’s house?   
Cross- so…..you….  
Dust- ppff! Yes, I got it! Two of them like I told you.   
Cross- oh…can I see?   
Dust- there.   
Dust gave cross the pill pack with only 2 of them.   
Cross- a-are you sure this is safe?   
Dust- yeah! I used that before! It’s pretty heavy but when you wake up the next day you’re good as new!   
Cross- o-ok then   
Dust- want to try it already~? How cute!   
Cross- T-That’s not what I meat!   
Dust laughed and took the small pack back going to the kitchen. He made both of them a drink and placed the pills on them coming back to Cross.   
Dust- There you go.   
The smaller blushed, carefully taking it on his hands. He looked at the pill slowly fading away inside his drink and back at Dust still uncertain if he was doing the right choice.   
Dust- you never had drugs before, did you?   
Cross-n-no….  
Dust- how cute~go ahead! Try it!   
Cross looked at it again and drank it all in one go. Dust laughed drinking his cup slowly.   
Instantly, Cross’s head started spinning. He felt dizzy and confused for a moment. Soon he started to feel really good and giggly. Dust finished his drink getting on top of Cross and kissing him. The smaller hugged his neck making the kiss deeper and hotter. Soon they were all ready making out. Their clothes getting thrown away one by one until there was no more fabric between them. Dust broke their kiss putting the smaller’s legs on his shoulders and trusting al his length in at once getting a loud pleasure scream from Cross. Their action was heated and exciting for both of them. Cross had to admit, trying drugs on sex was the best thing he ever tried so far. No pain, no fear, no shame, nothing to ruin it. It was only pleasure and nothing more!   
After a few rounds full of pleasure and screams, Cross Finally passed out on his Friend’s arms. Tired and a little weak, Dust took Cross to his bedroom and laid him down carefully. That was, for sure, a really amazing night for both of them. After laying down, it didn’t last long until he too fell asleep hugging the smaller in his arms.


	4. Day 3- Whipping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a bit of dubious consent! Be aware

Slowly, Lust walked down the stairs to the basement. He had a few ….malicious plans on his mind. There, a small guardian waited, tied up and shivering after hours with a vibrator torturing his body. He already lost the track of how many times he came unable to move and take the object away from his clit. Droll was dripping down on his chest from the gag on his mouth and tears escaped his eyes from how sensitive his body felt. Finally, Lust met his eyes! This wicked smile on his face clearly showing that it was only the beginning. 

Lust- did you learned your lesson moonlight~? 

He wanted to swear and to tell him to fuck off, but the gag on his mouth wouldn’t let him, so he just looked at Lust, mad and annoyed. The taller laughed a bit and slowly brushed his hand through the guardian’s legs making him shiver. Such proximity to his little sensitive entrance was making him anxious.   
Lust- don’t worry~I won't touch there. At least not yet! I want to please myself first if you don’t mind~ But of course, you don’t! It’s not like you have a choice anyway! Now me a good boy and obey me~

Lust moved to his face taking the gag off. Nightmare gasped when the long object was taken out of his throat. It sure felt longer than it looked like. Before the smaller could realize, Lust trusted into his mouth making him choke as his length went entirely in at once. He moved slowly feeling the smaller’s mouth around his cock so tight and warm. Groan escaped his mouth from the pleasurable touch. But Nightmare wasn’t going to give up that easily! He didn’t give what the taller wanted, retracting his tongue and opening his mouth widely to not touch the member inside it. Lust noticed his efforts and took a deep trust making him choke more. Accidentally, or maybe no, Nightmare locked his teeth into Lust’s length, not too strong, but strong enough to make the taller angry. Lust took his cock out of the smaller’s throat moving to a corner of the room and taking an object that the guardian couldn’t see while taking deep breaths

Lust- you little slut! I’ll teach you how to obey your owner properly. 

Night- f-fuck you!

He only realized what it was when he felt Lust hitting his ecto pussy with it dangerously close to his clit. 

A whip. 

He let out a pained moan feeling the vibrator, still inside it, move a bit deeper. 

Lust- now, beg for my forgiveness~

Night- in your dreams son of a bitch! 

Lust laughed hitting again. The pain from the hit left a throbbing pain making the smaller pull his legs trying to close them. Sadly, it was too tight for him to move them. He felt Lust hit him again. This time it was even closer to his clit. His scream was louder and before he could adjust to the sting pain, he was hit again, this time, a direct hit on his clit making him arch his back tearing up and with an even louder scream. 

Lust- ready to say sorry~? 

This time, the guardian didn’t say anything, Lust got closer to him pressing a finger on the vibrator making it go deeper. It got a moan from Nightmare who pulled his head back. 

Lust- oh, so that’s what’s keeping you from obeying me huh? Perhaps I should try a bigger one instead~? 

Lust said moving the vibrator from the smaller’s dripping wet pussy. He let out a gasp suddenly feeling rather empty. 

Night- n-no! please! 

The taller pushed the toy entirely inside him again forcefully. Nightmare gasped again tearing up and begging for him to stop.

Night- p-please! I’ll do anything! Please! 

Lust- so now you’re willing to obey me huh? Well, too late moonlight~

He took the toy out and once again pushing it in forcefully. Nightmare’s gasps and pleads were making him wonder how much more he could take in. After a few trusts, Lust touched Nightmare’s butt with his member getting a rather scared face from the smaller. 

Night- n-not there! Please! I b-beg you! 

Lust- not here~? And why not? 

Lust moved the toy once again not letting Nightmare answer. His reaction was funny to him. A mix of fear and excitement. He pushed the tip of his member against his tight butthole but not enough to enter in yet. Nightmare started squirming begging for him to stop. He pushed it a bit more, this time, starting to enter, but only the tip of it. The guardian gasped crying and shaking his head still begging. Lust giggled taking it out but before Nightmare could say anything, he trusted in his full length going deep into the smaller’s little butt. Nightmare cried out a pained scream arching his back. Heavy tears escaping his eyes. 

Lust- feels so tight~ I’m sure you can handle it moonlight~ no need for a minute to adjust~ 

Night- P-Please! T-take it out! Please Lust! T-That’s too much!! 

The taller ignored he pleads starting to move. The poor guardian started chocking and sobbing between pained moans as his ‘’owner’’ trusted into him slowly but forcefully. To add to his suffering, Lust started to move the vibrator as well, spanking the insides of his little fuck toy. His movements started to get faster and harder making it even more painful, but on the other side, even more pleasurable. It didn’t take much for Nightmare to cum again, squeezing Lust’s member inside his walls. The taller let out a groan moving faster close to his release. Nightmare’s body felt so sensitive that before Lust could cum himself, Nightmare ended up having one more orgasm crying from so much pleasure. After a few rough trusts, Lust finally came inside the smaller. The warm substance making his whole body shiver and squirm. The taller took his cock out letting his release escape from Nightmare’s body. The poor thing was still chocking and crying, but now in a low tone. 

Lust- you did so well Nighty~

Finally, Lust untied the small guardian taking him into his arms and taking the vibrator out of his pussy. His body relaxed on the taller’s arms carefully carrying him to the bedroom. 

Lust- I’m starting to wonder if you can take more than one in~

Night- F-Fuck no…. 

Lust- not even Dream? 

Night- ….. I’ll think about that. 

Lust- ppff you’re a masochist you know. 

Night- I’m your masochist~

They kissed each other. A soft and loving kiss after so much pain and pleasure. It was always like that. They go full-on wild mode on their roleplays and then kiss each other gently on the bathtub and on the bed. If it was a healthy relationship? Not really sure, but at least they had a safe word! Though Nightmare never uses it~


	5. Fucking Machine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little heavy  
Careful there!

Dust felt weak, his magic being suppressed but at the same time, forced to be kept in place, his ecto body forcefully summoned while being penetrated by a fucking machine slowly. He had no idea of where he was, being gagged and blindfolded. All he knew is that in a moment he was fighting and in the other he wakes up being forcefully fucked by a machine for who know how much time. It felt like an eternity for him as minute by minute passed. The murder tried to move a few times, but his arms were tied on his back, his legs being tightly pulled down, forced to be apart in a standing position, and his neck being pulled up in an almost chocking grip making him completely unable to move away, or even move for that matter. Finally, he heard the door opening, heavy footsteps, maybe 3 or 4 people, then a burning sensation on his tights along with a loud slapping sound. They whipped him, making him groan, pulling his legs to try and close them. 

???- Enjoying yourself?

He wanted to curse at them and tell them to fuck off, but the gag on his mouth didn’t let any coherent sound leave his mouth. They talked between themselves, Dust couldn’t recognize none of their voices, trying to focus on a plan and not on what was being done to his body. Suddenly, the thing stopped, setting itself deep into him. He got confused for a moment before it started moving again, this time much faster and harder, almost hurting from how fast it moved. A loud moan escaping his mouth muffled by the gag, his eyes tearing up. 

???- Not so though now huh? Where’s your friends to save you now? 

He heard them laughing, another burning sensation. They talked between each other again before several whips slashed his body one after another. He wasn’t sure how much it lasted, but when it ended, his entire body was aching. Dust then felt two hands brushing against his sides, going up slowly and squeezing the his breasts that he didn’t know were there until now, not even a little of care on the squeeze, it was just painful. He bit on the gag, trying to hold back a noise, not willing to let his captors hear his pain. 

Again they talked to each other, like if they were deciding what to do next. The trusting on his pussy starting to make it harder to focus on literally anything at all. A hand grabbed both sides of his waist from behind, pulling it slightly and a sharp pain on his back entrance. Whoever it was, it didn’t wait for him to adjust, moving right away in and out of him. Something warm ran down his tights, probably blood. The bite on the gag became tighter to try holding back his cries. It felt like an eternity before cum filled his insides, but it didn’t ended there, one by one they fucked him, making sure to cum inside him to fill him up. They wanted to humiliate him. 

A hand started rushing and stimulating his clit, making him jolt, just now remembering the thing still slamming inside him. The movements were slow and in circles. They wanted him to cum? The stimulation got worse when both his breasts started being sucked and licked. The pleasure finally being greater, he wouldn’t last much longer this way. Not being able to see just made it worse, his body completely aware of what was being done to it, without the surroundings to distract him. 

Finally, his release came over him, making his whole body shiver as it was pushed further by the machine. More tears leaving his eyes, making the blindfold wet. They laughed, making fun of him. 

???- Are you cumming already~? 

Hateful comments were directed at him, like if it was fun for them, but soon they all left, leaving the Machine on again.   
It moved in and out of him fast. His body enjoying it even if his mind just wanted it to stop. More extremely long minutes passed until he cummed again, a low whine escaping trough the gag as it was pushed further as well. Dust couldn’t let himself break like that. He had no idea if the others noticed he was gone or if they were even looking for him. Maybe Nightmare would catch a glimpse of his negativity? It was a terrible time to have a neutral trait. The murder caught himself thinking about the others. About himself. 

He was forced to cum a couple times before he passed out….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've writen a lot of it and even him escaping but decided to cut it in half and leave it like that!   
Poor Dusty~  
Feel free to chose the next one!


End file.
